Gaming Ladies
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Four ladies from different backgrounds play video games and enjoy their equally loving relationship. Final Fantasy XIII/Final Fantasy VII/Street Fighter crossover.


Cammy grinned as she pushed the analog stick forward, making Rosalina dart towards the bell powerup and squealing a little at how cute the character looked as she jumped around in the game.

Her wives, on the other hand, were more concerned with finishing the level. "Cammy, we're almost out of time," Tifa said gently, though rather enjoyed the adorable look on Cammy's face when she got into her cat mode as she liked to call it.

"Just give me a few more seconds to test this shortcut," Cammy replied.

"We have thirty five left," Lightning put in, but didn't jump her Toad onto the flag pole and thereby ending the level. Her British spouse was so attractive indulging in one of her cat moments, the former Goddess thought to herself.

A cat Princess Peach darted up to Rosalina, running around in circles. "C'mon Cammy, catch this kitten and maybe I'll let you rub my belly tonight in bed," Chun Li murmured, giggling at the flushed face Cammy now sported.

In the end, the four finished the level and that evening Cammy lovingly rubbed Chun Li's belly before eliciting mewls from Tifa and Lightning.

The four women were once again gathered around the television, though this time only two held controllers. It was Tifa's turn for game night and she'd chosen the PS4 version of Resident Evil 2 Revelations. Cammy was her Moira and she, naturally was Claire. For the Barry Burton sections, she had Cammy be Barry and she picked Natalia.

Chun Li screamed as Tifa triggered the fight with the Durga for the first time, the Interpol agent burying her face in Lightning's side, hugging her pink-haired wife close. "Gross, gross, gross! Tell me when they're past this part!"

"Understood," Lightning replied, winking at Tifa and Cammy. Two minutes later, as Tifa pointed towards the Durga's undulating form, Lightning whispered in Chun Li's ear. A moment later Lightning was fending off several cushions being thrown her way before she tackled Chun Li off the couch, kissing her in the lower crook on the right side of her neck.

"I'm…huff…still made at you!" Chun Li said after several minutes of making out with Lightning, turning her attention back to the game and chuckling as Tifa mouthed the lines as Barry spoke them in the cutscene.

Looking at Lightning, they shared a quick nod before both snuck behind their wives and proceeded to pepper kisses here and there. Surprisingly, Cammy and Tifa managed to beat the final boss of the game before turning their attention fully to their wives.

"Since you two broke the rules of no distracting the player, it's punishment time tonight," Tifa said.

"Worth it," Lightning and Chun Li said at the same time before both were pushed on their backs and straddled by Cammy and Tifa, respectively.

"Now here's a game," Chun Li gestured a few weeks later towards Big Boss sneaking around in a carboard box, D Dog next to him as Chun Li gave her AI companion an order to bark while she snuck around and knocked out a guard. "No creepy monsters, just your wits and wonderful variety to tackle the missions anyway you want!"

"The Skulls are creepy, honey," Tifa said, "Especially the armored ones, blech!"

"Isn't there a cheat code or something to let DD stay a puppy?" Cammy asked, turning around a bit more on Tifa's lap which her head rested on.

"Cheat codes don't really exist anymore, Cammy. Besides, DD is perfectly fine as is."

"Just don't forget to capture that S rank solider in the airport," Lightning commented, idly tapping along Cammy's legs lying across her lap.

"I got it, don't worry," Chun Li said, turning to her wives and smirking as the S rank logo popped up in the mission clear screen. "I believe that's worth a night of pampering from you three, right?" Her spouses all nodded and Chun Li smiled, turning the console off after ensuring her data was saved. Standing up, she stretched and turned around to her lovers. "Cammy, tonight let your hair down. Tifa, I wanna see you put some oil on before we start having sex and Lightning?"

"Yes?"

"The safe word is Diamond Dogs."

"Lightning, you need to shave," Cammy said as Lightning set Geralt off to the closest barber.

"But a witcher needs a beard, makes them look fierce," Tifa put in. "Besides, Yennefer said she liked it earlier.'

"I'm just glad we all agree that Yen is the only one for him. I mean she did all that for Ciri, and even undoes the spell and still loves Geralt. The perfect package and that accent is very, very yummy," Chun Li said.

"I'm still not dressing up as her in bed tonight," Cammy announced, narrowing her eyes a bit at Chun Li.

"C'mon Cammy, your accent is already close to hers and you pull off stern, commanding, and loving in one glance just like she does. I won't ask for anything else for my birthday or Christmas this year."

"She did wear that cat costume for you, honey," Tifa reminded Cammy, wrapping an arm around either wife and pulling them close.

"I suppose…but where are we going to get the dress and a wig to match hers?"

"We'll figure it out," Tifa replied, "Now shh, we're getting to the sex on a unicorn part."

"Pervert," Chun Li teased.

All three leaned a bit closer as Yennefer magicked off her clothes and Geralt lifted her up onto the unicorn. But before anything else happened, the scene was skipped and Lightning was loading another save file.

"L-Light?!" three voices called out in disbelief.

"I'm just going to my favorite Geralt and Yennefer scene," Lightning replied. "Now let's sit back and enjoy." The bard sang her song, Lightning letting go of the controller and resting her head in Tifa's lap, looking up at her three soul-mates. She started humming along, hands going out to entwine with Cammy and Chun Li's own, squeezing gently and smiling as her gaze met all three women.

No further words were spoken as the song played on and the four wives indulged in the silence and one another. 


End file.
